La croisière s'amuse
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Je sais vraiment pas comment vous faire un résumé sans tout vous dire...Et donc ça casserais tout. alors prenez la peine de venir lire, j'espére que ça vaut le coup d'oeil hihi Chapitre 2 hihi
1. Vive la mariée

**Ateur:**Kitty! kitty! kitty-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu °-.-°

**Béta:** Nini Mousse

**disclaimers:** Ils sont à moi! A moi! Nan? Ah bon... Snif snif

**couple:** Et ben déja 5XSally... Pour le reste j'ai besoin de vous chers lecteurs-lectrices.

Dites moi quels couples je devrais faire car j'en ai aucune idée...

1)1x2 et 3x4 (Pour faire dans l'original -.-")

2) 2x4 et 1x3

3) 3x2 et 1x4

Booooooooonne lectuuuuuuure

**

* * *

**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°La croisière "s'amuse"°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Dans une base cachée, en Ac 197 après les colonies**

-Une nouvelle mission ? A bord d'un bâteau ? Mais pourquoi Sally ? demanda Quatre Winner à la chinoise qui les avaient tout les cinq réunis pour … Comme vous avez pu le lire… Une nouvelle mission.

-Avant de vous expliquer, j'aimerais avoir votre accord. Cette mission est très importante. Si vous la réussissez, nous aurons accès à des documents qui pourraient nous permettre de mettre fin à la guerre.

-J'accepte, dit froidement Yuy.

-Hey ! T'es malade mec… Tu sais même pas ce qu'on doit faire.

-Maxwell, je crois qu'il s'en fout royalement.

-Ouais, ben c'est comme ça qu'on se fait avoir 'Fei !

-Duo ? Tu acceptes cette mission ? demanda Sally.

-J'en sais rien…Hee-chan, arrête de te mettre au garde-à-vous chaque fois qu'elle dit le mot mission...

-Je veux ton accord. On a besoin de toi, tout autant que des autres. Quatre ?

-J'accepte.

Sally jeta un regard interrogateur au français qui hocha la tête positivement puis à Chang qui lui avait déjà dit avant que, de toute façon, il acceptait.

-Bon ok les gars, moi aussi je la fait cette mission, céda le natté.

-Très bien ! sourit Sally qui semblait soulagée. Maintenant que j'ai votre accord, je vais vous expliquer.

---30 minutes plus tard----

-Il en est hors de question ! retentit la voix de Duo dans la pièce.

-Tu m'as donné ta parole Duo ! C'est de ton devoir de…

-Mais pourquoi nous ? demanda Quatre qui ne semblait pas content non plus.

-Parce que toi et Duo êtes les plus efféminés de la bande.

-Quoi ! s'emporta le châtain.

Wufei, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire depuis le début, explosa et partit dans un fou rire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis des lustres.

-Et lui là ? Il vient avec nous mais je pensais que c'était un bâteau qui n'accueillait que des couples de jeunes mariés ! Il va se retrouver tout seul ? Quoique ça m'étonne pas…

-J't'emmerde Maxwell !

-Non, je vous accompagne et c'est moi qui jouerais le rôle de sa femme.

Et un chinois tout rouge, un !

-Hn. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes Duo, c'est pas si dramatique, dit enfin Heero qui n'avait fait que le rôle du touriste depuis que Sally avait fait son résumé.

-Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? On voit que c'est pas toi à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il devra se déguiser en drag queen pendant un mois!

-Drag queen ? répeta Sally vexée. Alors pour toi une femme c'est ça !

-Un mec déguisé en femme oui, le défendit Quatre.

-Bah, vous vous y ferez... rit Wufei sous le regard noir du natté.

-Si je comprend bien, Heero et Duo, Trowa et moi et toi et Sally devons jouer des couples de jeunes mariés à bord d'une croisière c'est ça ? résuma le blond.

-C'est ça oui. Mais comme vous n'avez pas la chance d'être des filles, je vous passerai des vêtements, maquillages, perruq…

-Je veux pas moi !

-Tu as donné ta parole Maxwell, le taquina l'asiatique qui s'amusait comme un gosse.

-Je la retire.

-Arrêtes... soupira Heero. On s'en fout, c'est seulement pour récupérer la disquette et le dossier qui sont cachés à bord.

-Mais, un mois c'est long, dit Quatre.

-C'est le temps du voyage, répondit Trowa qui s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait lui aussi parler.

-En plus, je suppose que nous allons devoir jouer les couples devant les autres et tout ? demanda Duo qui s'était calmé et regardait Heero de travers.

-Bien sûr, ça va de soi, sourit avec un grain de sadisme la chinoise.

Duo lâcha un soupir et se résigna à accepter sa situation.

**Sur terre- New york. Embarquement le 14 février ac 197. **

Les gens affluaient de partout, les couples disaient au revoir à leurs familles. Les dames souriaient au bras de leurs maris, laissant ,pour certains, leurs enfants aux grands-parents. Les voitures étaient garées dans le parking du port.

Enfin… Tout le monde souriait, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai.

Une voiture arriva, chargée de bagages, sur la route en face du port.

Un japonais, élégant, ne faisant pas son âge dans un costume trois pièces bleu marine et blanc. C'était une croisière BCBG, et classe oblige.

Un employé et ami de Sally qui était au courant de la mission, décharga les bagages.

-Allez Duo, sors ! ordonna l'asiatique à la personne qui s'était enfermée à l'arrière.

-Non !

Heero soupira et passa à l'avant. On ne vit plus qu'une de ses jambes dépasser de la voiture et une minute après le natté sortit du véhicule en jurant.

-Oh mademoiselle ! C'est pas beau ça dans la bouche d'une fille, remarqua Wufei qui s'était approché d'eux. Sally un peu plus loin, donnait des ordres à de faux domestiques.

-Espèce de… nan rien, bouda le natté ou plutôt la nattée.

Le chinois, vêtu de vêtements traditionnels de son pays, sourit en regardant de haut en bas son coéquipier… Plus élégant que jamais lui aussi.

Une robe fine et volante brune et rose, un soutien gorge rembouré pour faire plus vrai caché par des bras croisé haut d'un air faché. Ses cheveux n'étaient en fait pas tressés. Ils étaient attachés au dessus de sa nuque, laissant tomber des mèches ondulées le long de celle-ci. A ses mains, il avait des gants blancs pour compléter le tout. Avec le peu de maquillage que les copines et coéquipières de Sally avaient réussis à lui mettre, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Ce n'était rien à côté de la petite blonde qui les rejoignait et qui boudait elle aussi… Pas autant que le châtain mais sa petite moue boudeuse sur le visage ne cachait en rien sa gène.

Trowa et Quatre étaient là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Le français portait un costume trois pièces également de couleur beige.

Et le riche héritier, qui avait laissé ses fonctions entre les mains d'une de ses soeurs… à qui il ressemblait étrangement en ce moment même, se cachait un peu derrière le grand brun qui lui servirait de faux mari.

Il ou devrais-je dire "elle" avait un gilet bleu ciel léger par dessus une longue robe d'été de couleur orange.

Combien de fois avait-il manqué de se retrouver la tronche collé au sol à cause de ses hauts talons, des bottines courtes mais à trois cm du sol ? Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup mais quand on n'avait jamais porté ça de sa vie, c'était difficile. Au moins, Duo lui n'avait que de petits talons d'à peine un centimètre. Des chaussures qui ressemblaient à des ballerines noires avec des lacets montant le long des mollets.

Pour améliorer la coiffure de l'arabe, Sally lui avait trouvé une pince qu'on accrochait aux cheveux, avec des rajouts de cheveux blonds bouclés pendus dessus. Une perruque pour l'arrière de la tête en bref, sauf que cela donnait une illusion de queue de cheval haute ou basse celon où on l'accrochait.

-hou houuuu Quatre si t'étais pas déjà un mec et que je n'étais pas homo je t'aurais dragué, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Duo.

-Merci… ça me rassure, mentit entre ses dents le blond.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, montons vite à bord que je m'enferme dans la chambre pendant toute la croisière, sourit le châtain qui avait retrouvé le moral en se sentant moins seul.

-On a une mission, baka.

-Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.

-Allez les gars… Et les filles, les bagages sont à bord, on peut embarquer, dit Sally en arrivant dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux lachés tombant sur ses épaules.

-Allez on y go ! dit Duo en prenant le japonais, son soi-disant mari, par le bras.

Leurs joues ne purent retenir une belle couleur rose pâle.

-Au fait, Duo et Quatre… Ou plutôt Leelee Walker et Kathy Zahn …

-Hein ? A oui, nos noms sur nos passeports et autres papiers, soupira Quatre.

-Et modifiez vos voix… Certains vous regardent de travers, ajouta Sally en tournant les talons.

* * *

Alors ça mérite une reviews? Proposez pour les couples 


	2. Lune de miel

**Auteur: **Moi huhuhu

**disclaimers:** Chaque jour je déséspére car non ils ne sont pas à moi

**Couples:** Eh ben mes amis je me suis... Pas décidez. SI je crois qu'il y aura du 2x1 et 3x4 AINSI que du 1x4 et 2x3 ... Et ben c'est les feux de l'amour ici XD. Mais à la fin de cette histoire il y aura un couple gagnant mais je sais pas lequel... Peut-étre 1x3 et 2x4 pour remuer le bordel hihihi

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review j'suis conteeeeeeeente XD

**Chapitre 2: La croisière "s'amuse"**

-Mais Sally, à qui dis-tu au revoir ? demanda Quatre à la chinoise qui se penchait au dessus de la rambarde pour saluer dans le vide, imitant tous les autres couples qui disaient au revoir à leurs familles.

-Ben, à mes coéquipiers… Allez, jouez le jeu les gars, ça fait plus vrai.

Nos adolescents agitèrent la main vers les collègues de la chinoise et ceux qui les avait aidés.

Le luxueux paquebot s'éloignait doucement bercé par les vagues, emportant les jeunes mariés à son bord, ainsi que nos espions et les documents.

Le vent soufflait violemment et les robes des femmes s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Duo voulu descendre de la dernière barre de la rambarde sur laquelle il etait monté mais il manqua de tomber en avant à cause de sa robe qui se collait à ses jambes face au vent.

Heureusement, Heero le retint par le bras pour lui éviter de tomber et de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

-Bien, les valises sont déjà dans nos chambres. Allons-y, sourit Sally en se tournant vers eux après quelques minutes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des entrées quand pour la énième fois Quatre trébucha à cause de ses talons. Il emporta avec lui Duo qui était devant et dont il avait accroché la robe.

-Qu'est ce que… commença Wufei… Mais vous êtes pas possible ! On ne doit pas se faire remarquer ! chuchota-t-il assez fort.

Le natté (pas natté en fait) explosa de rire et Quatre suivit… au moins plus discrètement que son ami qui ne se gênait pas pour rester encore sur lui, l'écrasant presque de tout son poids.

Bien sûr, quand on rit franchement on ne sait pas modifier sa voix. Certains passagers les regardèrent, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

"Pauvres filles, la nature ne les avait pas gâté avec un rire pareil."

Le japonais tira Duo par le bras pour qu'il se relève tant bien que mal et le conduire à leur chambre.

Comme il était maintenant sur un tapis moelleux et rouge qui garnissait le sol de l'immense couloir, le blond retira ses chaussures pour lui éviter une autre chute.

Il y avait plusieurs couloirs pour les chambres qui se trouvaient au dernier étage du bâteau.

On se croyait presque dans un hotel vu le décor.

Un couloir décoré de rouge, blanc et or. Des chandelles accrochées sur les murs… Des garnitures puisqu'il y avait quand même des lampes au plafond.

-Hey, tu crois qu'on peut les piquer ces trucs ,ce serait joli dans nos gundams…

-Duo, arrêtes, répondit Heero d'un air exaspéré.

-Voilà notre chambre Wufei. Les vôtres ne devraient pas être loin.

-Feifei arrêtes de pisser du sang par le nez, t'as l'air d'un pervers… commença Duo

-C'est parce que tu a toujours rêvé que Sally te dise ça, c'est ça ? continua innocemment le petit blond.

-MAXWELL ! WINNER ! Je ne saigne pas du nez d'abord…

-Ah c'est que j'ai cru, avec ta gueule aussi rouge qu'une tomate on voit pas bien.

Sourire XXL d'un Maxwell taquin.

Le chinois alla rejoindre son amie dans la chambre et leur ferma la porte au nez après les avoir fusillé du regard.

Trowa et Heero étaient déjà partis à la recherche de leurs chambres.

-Duo ramènes-toi, voilà la nôtre.

-Nôtre quoiiiii ? dit-il en le rejoignant. Ailleuuuuuuuuuh... Pourquoi tu m'as frappé derrière la têteuh !

-Baka !

-La nôtre est juste en face, c'est pratique pour la mission, remarqua Quatre.

-Évitons de parler de ça si ouvertement, je suppose qu'il y a des caméras et des micros dans les grandes pièces et les couloirs, prévint Trowa.

-Alors il nous faut un code ? On dit "Les lapins sont blanc" quand on a un indice, ok ? Aïe! Heero arrêteuh ! se plaignit-t-il en se frottant la tête.

-Non… Sally y a pensé, on s'envoie des messages sur nos portables pour en parler et on les effaces immédiatement après.

-Nos portables ? J'ai pas pris le mien sinon j'aurais été harcelé avec mes obligations…

-J'en ai pris un pour toi, je savais que tu ferais ça, dit Trowa.

-Ok, merci.

-A tantôt pour le dîner, dit Heero en poussant sans aucune délicatesse "sa femme" et en refermant derrière eux.

Les autres "mariés" aussi rentrèrent visiter leur chambre.

C'était une petite chambre mais joliment décoré, même style que le couloir avec une douche dans une cabine à part où il y avait aussi toilettes et lavabo.

Il y avait des bains publics, un cinéma ainsi qu'une piscine extérieure et un bar sans compter la grande salle de bal et les multiples restaurants et magasins.

Un pc portable ouvert et allumé était déjà posé sur le bureau de la chambre.

-Tu changes pas Hee-chan, rit doucement Duo.

-Hm ?

-Laisses tomber… Dis… On a un problème.

-Quoi ?

Duo pointa du doigt le lit en fixant l'asiatique.

-C'est un lit pour deux.

-On est censé être un couple Duo, lui fit remarquer Heero dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies.

Il se tourna vite vers son pc pour lui cacher son visage.

-Ça ne te déranges pas ? demanda timidement le natté qui défaisait sa coiffure.

-Non, on est entre mecs.

-Oui, tu as raison, rougit Duo. Mais tu sais que je suis gay.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

**En face chambre 25**

Quatre était assis en tailleur sur le lit, sa jupe étendue autour de lui.

-Tu as vu ce que Sally a mis dans ma valise.

-Non…?

-Il n'y a que des robes… C'est ridicuuuule, se plaignit l'arabe au bord des larmes.

-Je ne crois pas que les femmes de haut rang qui sont ici mettent des pantalons.

-J'ai même pas de chaussures plates.

-…

Le français n'avait pas répondu mais Quatre le connaissait assez pour comprendre qu'il trouvait ça amusant.

-C'est pas marrant, j'aimerais t'y voir à ma place… Brian Zahn !

-Sans façons, ma chère Kathy.

Le blond fit la moue puis tomba lourdement sur le lit pour enfouir son visage dans les coussins.

Trowa s'assit sur le bord du lit, un micro sourire sur son visage sans expression.

Il lui retira la pince qu'il portait dans ses cheveux clairs.

-Au moins t'es pas le seul, le rassura-t-il en posant la pince-perruque sur la table de chevet de bois beige.

-Duo est vraiment un très grand soutien moral avec ces "saletés de robe", "J'vais me venger" et "Quoi de pire que d'être un fille"? répondit le riche héritier en refaisant surface.

-…

-Désolé,je suis content d'être ici et c'est pour le bien de notre mission après tout.

-Il faudra être prudent, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ai pas d'espion à bord pour protéger les documents.

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé… Il faudra être crédible dans nos rôle de jeunes mariés.

-Oui.

* * *

Alors, ça continue bien ou ça continue pas bien? O-O 


End file.
